


my love (my love, my drug)

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Soft Girlfriends, dido are (sorta) married, dior is a prof, wifeys uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: Lee Dior was supposed to conduct a Music Theory class with her students and ended up talking about her wife for 30 whole minutes. But hey, her students asked for it.





	my love (my love, my drug)

**Author's Note:**

> when nobody is here to provide so you have to feed yourself and the 0.1% dido stans

Changkyun held onto the strap of his bag, fiddling with the loose threads on it. He walked towards his next class, already tired from the amount of classes he had to attend today. He wished he could skip this next class but it was Music Theory and he actually liked the class. Especially his professor who was this cool lady who let him and his classmates hand in their assignments slightly later than the deadline as long as they finished it.

His professor was cool and Music Theory was the only class in which he had friends to converse with. His classmates were also fun people to be with and everyone got along just fine, even to the point where they casually teased their professor. Music Theory was an exciting class and Changkyun, for the love of puppies and everything nice, would never missed any day of that class.

He walked into the lecture hall, already spotting Jooheon and Soonyoung, his two closest friend sitting at the very front row. If this was his any other classes, Changkyun would have pick the furthest row from the teacher's desk or maybe the middle rows. But this was Music Theory and having the front seat was always the best seat.

"Changkyun, over here!" Jooheon called out to him, waving his arm frantically at Changkyun even though he was only a few feet away from the other.

Changkyun sped up and slid himself beside Jooheon to save himself from embarrassment. He placed his bag on the floor and turned to look around. The class wouldn't start in another fifteen minutes. There wasn't a lot of students filling up the seats either but they would get here soon enough. Somehow, everyone loved Music Theory class, more importantly if this particular professor was the one to teach them. He turned towards Soonyoung and Jooheon who were deep into their conversation.

"Why do you think Ms Lee cancelled her class last week?" Soonyoung asked, scribbling something - probably copying someone's notes - on his notebook. "It's so random and last minute."

Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"Maybe a family emergency?" Changkyun butted in. "Ms Lee never cancels her classes last minute. Even if she had a seminar or wouldn't be around she would always inform her students a week earlier."

"Yeah, this time she only informed us, like what? Two hours before the class? I mean, I was happy I had no more classes for the day but damn should have told me before I chugged that Iced Americano venti." Soonyoung mumbled.

Changkyun hummed. "Well, we can always ask her why."

"True," Jooheon answered just as the door opened again, revealing their professor. "Speaking of the devil."

"The devil wears Balenciaga." Soonyoung whistled when he raised his eyes to look at their professor with her full Balenciaga suit and bag.

Their professor lifted up her head to look at the three of them. Changkyun gulped. Ms Lee Dior might be a cool and friendly professor but she definitely had a terrifying stare. If looks could kill, their professor had probably murdered a number of her students with a single glance. Changkyun hoped they weren't her next hit list.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mr Kwon?" Dior said, glaring Soonyoung down.

"N-Nothing, Ms Lee!" Soonyoung stuttered and let out a nervous chuckle. "Just wondering why you cancel our class last week."

"Oh," Dior giggled, waving her hand. "Sorry about that. I had a family emergency." She said, addressing the other students.

"Family emergency? Did something happen, Miss?" Yuta, a student who was sitting on the other side of the hall had said.

"It's nothing big. My wife got sick and she was being a whiny baby about it. I had to stay home, take care of her and make her soup." There was a deafening silence. The students in the lecture hall had completely stopped their mindless chattering and was staring at their professor. Dior stared back, eyes wide and clueless.

"You're a lesbian?"

"You're married?"

"You _can cook?!"_

Dior's mouth fell agape as she held a hand on her chest. "First of all, rude." She remarked, staring pointedly at Jeonghan, who Changkyun guessed were sitting a few rows back from him. "I can cook, alright?"

The class collectively snorted and Dior rolled her eyes. "And yes, I'm a lesbian and married, though not legally written on paper. We did say our vows, exchange our rings and had a wedding reception, does that count? Whatever, I just love calling her my wife."

The class went silent again. It lasted for a good minute before it erupted into a loud commotion. Dior was startled as she stared at her students. Everyone were busy discussing among themselves, whispering a lot of intangible sentences from the amount of chatter. It was Soonyoung who stood up, whistled with his fingers and made everyone shut up. He held out both of his hands and turned to look at the rest of their classmates.

"Everyone, calm the fuck down." Soonyoung said and he barely ignored Dior's hiss of 'language, Mr Kwon!' before continuing. "I know we all have our questions but," He turned towards Dior. "Let's face it Ms Lee, you can't cook."

"I _so_ can," Dior defended herself.

"No you can't!" Doyoung quipped from the back. "Charred cookies from our welcoming party was prove."

Dior squeezed her eyes shut, hugging her body with her arms and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "We _do not_ discuss the charred cookies from that party. For everyone's information, my wife was partially the reason why it was ruined."

"Was she distracting you and you guys ended up making out in your kitchen?" Jeonghan chirped. The whole class roared with excitement, some whistling and yelling. Dior bit down on her lips, suppresing the blush creeping up her face.

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Are _you_ a good kisser?"

"Will we ever meet her?"

Dior looked like she was just about ready to be swallowed whole by the ground. Everyone was discussing seriously, even more than when they were assigned a group project. Through all the commotion, a question popped up in Changkyun's mind and he shyly raised up his hand. Dior noticed this and nodded her head at him.

"Yes, Mr Im?"

"How- How did you meet your wife?"

Her lips curled into a small smile. Everyone gradually went silent, watched as their Music Theory professor leaned against her desk, legs crossed and an arm hugging her torso. She had a love-struck look on her face and her eyes shone with affection. Her hand raised to play at the necklace around her neck. It was a thin silver chain with a cute heart-shaped locket.

"I met her a while back, when we were both really young and foolish." Dior said. "We were in high school-" Everyone collectively 'ooh'ed at this and Dior's face flushed. "She was, really pretty. Charming, smart and she was the school's gem. The ice princess, they used to call her."

"And you had a crush on her?" Soonyoung said.

"And I had a crush on her." Dior repeated, nodding her head. "She was probably my gay awakening, if I would call it that. I was just the school's paper girl. I was close with a lot of people but I could never get close to her. She was untouchable. Maybe it's because of the crush thing, maybe because I was shy or maybe because she's this amazing girl and I was intimidated, scared that I was unworthy of being her acquaintance, moreover her friend."

The class let out various pitying noises and Dior merely smiled. "We never got to talk but we met again in college. We ended up being roommates."

"Oh my god, they were roommates!" Jooheon stage-whispered and everyone rumbled into laughter. Dior shook her head as she chuckled

"When we were roommates, everything I know about her changed."

"Was she mean?"

"An asshole?"

"Did she have a sugar daddy?!"

"No!" Dior laughed. "She's... okay."

"Just okay?"

 

 

_Dior sandwiched her phone between her ear and shoulder as she rummaged through her bag for her dorm key. She unlocked her door, all while listening to the other line rambling at her._

_"-and you know what? He said he doesn't like dating girls who look like they barely hit puberty."_

_"Wait, he said that?" Dior asked. "What an asshole."_

_"I know! Why did I even have a crush on him?"_

_"I don't know Yeojoo, but you do kinda have a shitty taste on men. Or maybe men are just shitty in general." Dior replied as she entered her dorm. The lights were turned off and Dior frowned. Did her roommate went out?_

_She turned the lights on and startled herself from the flinching figure sitting on her roommate's bed. The figure was wrapped around a blanket and Dior guessed that maybe the figure was her roommate. Dior didn't want to know what weird shit her roommate was doing as she turned towards the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks when she heard soft sniffles and the shaking of her roommate shoulders beneath the blanket. Dior blinked._

_"Um Yeojoo, can I call you back later?" Dior didn't let the other line answered as she ended the call and tossed her phone into her bag._

_"Dodo?" Dior called out and her roommate's shoulders stopped shaking. She walked closer, still hearing the soft sniffles from her roommate. "Dodo? Hey, are you okay?"_

_She walked over and stood at the side of Dodo's bed. The other wrapped the blanket tightly around her body, from this angle Dior noted her red-rimmed eyes. Dodo quickly rubbed off the tears falling for her eyes but it was futile as even more rolled down her cheeks. Dior placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey, you okay? Why were you crying? Do you miss home?"_

_"No, it's nothing." Dodo hiccuped. Her hands reached out from under the blanket. It was then that Dior noticed the tablet on her bed, the screen paused on a movie scene. Her eyes widen when she realized where the paused movie scene was from._

_"Is that Howl's Moving Castle?"_

_"No." Dodo answered, quickly shutting off her tablet._

_"Oh my god, were you crying because of Howl's Moving Castle?"_

 

 

"She's definitely not a chic princess." Dior commented. "Far from it actually. She might actually look like one in public but she's actually this huge dork who cries watching Ghibli movies."

Her whole class snorted and Dior smiled amusedly. "When we were roommates, I figure out a lot of things about her. She was definitely different when you get to know her personally. She was quirky, witty and a huge dork. I thought, after I found out about all these new things about her that clashed with the things I already knew about her, maybe I would stop crushing so hard for her. But I was wrong.

Perhaps, all these new traits and personality I found out about her made me liked her more, to the point where I fell in love her. It was endearing and cute. Even if she slept for 48 hours straight and almost gave me a heart attack because I thought she was dead."

"She slept for 48 hours straight?!" Dior chortled at her students' bewilderment.

 

 

_"Yeojoo, what am I gonna do?" Dior panicked as she stared at the blanketed lump who was her roommate._

_Dodo hadn't move for 12 hours now and as far as Dior knew, she hadn't even blinked an eye open. Dior chewed on her bottom lip. Was her roommate dead? She had been in her bed ever since they finished their finals two days before. Dior at least had been going in and out of their dorm but Dodo had only been staying in. At first Dior thought she had woke up once, washed up and took another nap but Dior had been in the room since morning and it was close to midnight now yet Dodo had barely even moved._

_"Are you sure she's dead?" Yeojoo said. "Maybe she's just sleeping?"_

_"For 48 hours?" Dior argued._

_There was a pause. "Point taken. Try shaking her body, wake her up or something."_

_"What if her body flops to the other side and she's actually dead?"_

_"Well then I guess you just have to wait till the police comes. Goodbye Dior, you're on your own."_

_"Wait-" The call ended. Dior sighed, tossing her phone to her bed and watched it flipped helplessly. She stared at her roommate and shook her head. How can someone sleep for so long?_

_"Dodo?" Dior called out, poking the lump. "Chae Dodo?" Poke, poke, poke. "Hey, Dodo!" Dior yelled and shake the other's body._

_The lump moved, Dodo removing the blanket and Dior screaming. Dodo scrunched up her face, blinking her eyes open. "Why are you so loud?" She grumbled._

_"Oh thank god, you're alive." Dior breathed out a sigh of relief._

_Dodo looked at her weirdly, her eyes squinting from the sleep still etched in her eyes. "Of course I am. Why would you think I'm dead?"_

_"Because you haven't waken up for 48 hours!"_

_"48 hours? Huh, that's short."_

_"Short? Who the hell sleeps for 2 days straight!"_

_"I do." Dodo deadpanned. "Now shut up and let me sleep some more."_

_"Wait, Dodo-"_

 

 

"She really," Jooheon muttered under his breath. Dior smiled amusedly, reminiscing the memory.

"When do we get to the part where you confess to her, Ms Lee?" Yuta asked.

"And _how_ did you confess to her?" Taeyong chirped in.

"Soon," Dior's head lolled from side to side. "But I wasn't the first to confess."

Everyone gasped. "She confessed first?!"

Dior laughed. "Yeah, she did."

 

 

_"Dodo, where are you taking me?" Dior whined as she was being dragged by the wrist._

_"Somewhere." Dodo answered. Dior continued whining about the cold and how she was tired, all while Dodo ignored her. They arrived at a park, Dodo finally letting go of Dior's wrist. "We're here."_

_"Why are we at the park?" Dior asked._

_"You said you wanted to play with the snow right? So here we are." Dodo replied nonchalantly._

_Dior gaped at her. "I meant during the day, not now!" she said, taking out her phone - the only thing she managed to grab before Dodo pulled her out of their dorm - and checking her phone. "It's midnight and I'm freezing, Dodo."_

_Dodo rolled her eyes, gathering snow in her hands, shaping it into a ball before throwing it to Dior. "Shut up and join me."_

_They ended up throwing snowballs at each other, laughing like little kids who discovered snow for the first time again. Dior's coat was soaked from the snow and Dodo's fingers were freezing in the cold but they didn't care as they built a snowman. They laid down on the heap of snow, making snow angels side by side, staring at the stars shining above them._

_"Dior, do you think I'm weird?" Dodo asked when they were done making snow angels, simply laying on the snowed ground._

_"You sleep for 48 hours straight Dodo and almost gave me a heart attack. So yes, I would say you are a little bit weird." Dior replied._

_They fell silence for a moment before Dodo reached out and intertwined their fingers together. It felt slightly weird. Both their hands were cold but Dior could feel the unexplainable warmness that spread through her body._

_"If, if I told you that I like you, is it weird?" Dodo asked._

_Dior turned her head to look at the other. "As a friend?"_

_Dodo returned the gaze. "As something more than a friend."_

_"No," Dior breathed out, squeezing their intertwined hands. "No, it's not weird. Because I like you too."_

 

 

"We dated for a few years and then got married a few years after we graduated." Dior said. "So that was the end of my love story with my wife."

"That is one beautiful love story." Soonyoung said, dabbing at the fake tears at the corner of his eyes.

Dior chuckled. "Okay students, that's enough story for today. We wasted 30 minutes on this. Now open up your textbook, we'll revise the materials for today."

The whole class groaned. Dior shook her head, turning around to finally start on her class.

 

 

"I'm home!" Dior called out, kicking off her black pumps and arranging it on the shoe rack.

"Welcome home!" She walked into the living room, only to find Dodo standing there, waiting for her. Her hair was tied into a messy, loose bun and she was wearing a plain, over-sized white tee and her red sweatpants. Dior smiled and pulled her into an embrace, Dodo's face buried in the crook of her neck.

The other giggled. "How was work?"

"Fun," Dior replied. "My students asked me about my wife."

Dodo lifted her head, her brows quirked in interest. "They did?"

"Yeah. Asked me why I cancelled class last week, I told them my wife was being a needy baby and I had to take care of her."

Dodo pouted, hitting Dior playfully. "I wasn't being a needy baby! I told you, you could go to work without worrying about me but you insisted to stay in."

"Because I wanted to spend time with you." Dior said, rubbing their noses together.

"See? You're just using me to create excuses, Lee Dior." Dodo replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what else did your students ask about me?"

Dior hummed. "They asked me how we met, how we confessed. A lot of things."

"Did you told them about the 'you thought I was dead because I slept for a whole 48 hours' incident?"

"Of course I did." Dior snorted. "They seem to be more interested in our love life than my Music Theory class."

Dodo laughed as she guided them to the dining room. "Maybe because you're a bad teacher."

"I'm not," Dior whined, unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt. They sat down at the dining table, an array of foods already arranged. Dior knew it was take-out food, because Dodo couldn't cook to save any of their lives. But she didn't mind, any kind of foods were good if she got to eat them with her wife.

"Also, can you believe that they thought I couldn't cook? Just because of the damn charred cookie thing."

Dodo giggled. "Oh Dior, you're a good cook, baby." she said. "And an even greater wife to me." Dior placed her hand on the table and Dodo took it with her own, their golden band glistening under their dimmed kitchen light and they were happy, oh so happy.


End file.
